Grand Theft Auto (game series)
Write the text of your article here! Grand Theft Auto or it is also known as GTA is one of the biggest game series in the world.The history of Grand Theft Auto started in 1997 when Grand Theft Auto 1,which is also known as GTA 1,was released.Soon after this in 1999 two new episodes were released for Grand Theft Auto 1.This episodes are Grand Theft Auto:London 1969 and also Grand Theft Auto:London 1961.After this three games Grand Theft Auto 2 was release also in 1999.All first four GTA games were top-down perspective.GTA 1 takes place in Liberty City,which is based on New York City,San Andreas,which is based on San Francisco,Vice City,which is based on well-known Miami.Grand Theft Auto:London 1969 and Grand Theft Auto:1961 takes place in London,England,United Kingdom.There are only GTA Games,which takes place outside United States,in United Kingdom.GTA London 1969 takes place in 1969,GTA London 1961 takes place in 1961.You will get a lot of information about all GTA Games in the next articles.I hope so.I want to have billions and Infiniti pages and articles in this Wikia.GTA 2 takes place probably in 2013 in Anywhere City.It is unknown on which city Anywhere City is based.A lot of people think that it is New York City,somebody think that it is Mix cities like New York City,Detroit,Boston,San Francisco and so on.But a lot of people think that this city is not based on any city.They say that this city is futuristic city and Rockstar Games imagined this city himself.They could use some buildings or some regions names and so on.GTA 2 is very mystery game.The next stop is 3D world of GTA 3 World or a lot of people name it GTA 3 Era Grand Theft Auto 3 is the first 3D open-world Grand Theft Auto game.It was released on 13 October 2001.It takes place in Liberty City,which is located in State of Liberty,United States of America.It was released for PS2,which is known as PlayStation 2 on 13 October 2001.It was released for PC (Windows) on 22 May 2002. and it was released for XBOX in 2003.Seven years after XBOX port it was released for Mac Apple Computers,which you can download from Mac App Store.On 13 October 2011 Grand Theft Auto 3 celebrated its 10 year anniversary. And also on 15 December 2011 Grand Theft Auto 3 was released for mobile devices,like IOS and Androis.It has new controls on mobile devices.You will able to read a lot of information about Grand Theft Auto 3 in pages about this games and I think I'll create a new wiki about Grand Theft Auto Game Series.And so on.The next stop is Grand Theft Auto Vice City.GTA Vice City takes place in Vice City,which is based on Miami,in 1986.It tells us about Tommy Verceti's life in Vice City,after his 15 years in prison.Sonny Forelli sends Tommy to Vice City to make a deal.But deal was disapointed.I will write a lot of information about this game soon.It was released on 29th Of October 2002 for PS2.Soon it was released for PC,XBOX.It was released for Mac Apple Computers in 2010.A lot of people hope,want,think that it will be released for Mobile Devices like Grand Theft Auto 3.Next Stop-top-down perspective GTA Advance which was released only for Nintendo's Game Boy Advance.It takes place in Liberty City in 2000.It is about Mike and his friend Vinnie,who decides to leave their criminal life and to live in great,new life.But Vinnie suggests Mike to have a new and last deal.But in this deal Vinnie dies.And Mike promises himself to find that killer and kill him.He works for 8Ball Asuka and so on.And after all he knows that Vinnie is not dead.Vinnie didn't want to leave Criminal World,so he made himself a fake Death.Mike kills Vinnie.In this game Liberty City is very big city.It is much more bigger than Liberty City in Grand Theft Auto 3.The next stop is the most famous game of 2004-2006 -Grand Theft Auto:San Andreas.It has the biggest map.Hundreds of Oportunities and so on.It was released in October 2004.It was released for PS2,PC,XBOX.And for Mac Apple Computers too.It takes place in State Of San Andreas in 1992 and tells us about Carl Johnson's life and how his best friends betrayed him and killed his mother.You will be able to read about all this games in articles about them and in new wikis and sites.The next stop is Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories,which takes place in Liberty City in 1998 and tells us about Tony Cipriani who came back to Liberty City and he starts to work for Leone Mafia Family.It was released in October 2005 for PSP (for all versions of PSP)and soon in 2006 it was released for PS2 (all versions of PS2).The next stop is Grand Theft Auto Vice City Stories,which was released in October 2006 for PSP and in 2007 for PS2.It takes place in Vice City in 1984.It tells us about Victor Vance,a soldier,who was betrayed and he was fired out.He works with his friends and after this he works with his brother,Lance Vance,and they makes their own Criminal Empire,their own mafia or simply their gang.It was the GTA 3 World's or GTA 3 Era's game.Now Grand Theft Auto 4 World (Era)starts. The first game in this era is Grand Theft Auto 4 which was built on the new game engine- RAGE.It was released on 28th of April 2008 for PS3 and XBOX 360. And it was also released for PC(Windows XP,Vista and also it is possible to install it on Windows 7)Takes place in Liberty City and tells us about Nico Bellic,who is emmigrant from East Europe,comes to Liberty City.You will be able to read about this game in the next articles,sites,wikis and so on.It has also two episodes- Grand Theft Auto 4 The Lost And Damned and Grand Theft Auto The Ballad of Gay Tony.It is also to completed edition discs in GTA 4 Era-Grand Theft Auto Episodes From Liberty City.And also the second complete edition is Grand Theft Auto 4 Complete Edition,which contains GTA 4,GTA4 TLad,GTA TBoGT.All 5 were released for PS3,XBOX360 and for PC.The last game in this era is Grand Theft Auto Chinatown Wars,which takes place in Liberty City of the GTA 4 World or Era,but without AlderneyIt has new history,storyline,topdown gameplay world(but new version)It was released in 2009 for Nintendo 3DS,PSP. Soon it was released for IPod,IPhone,IPad(probably for all versions of all 5 consoles).First five games had a great graphics,new cars,ne technology,new physics and so on.Grand Theft Auto 5 is the next game and it will be released or in 2012 or in 2013.It takes place in Los Santos.Grand Theft Auto is the open-world game,action game.It is one of the best games in the world. Grand Theft Auto Little Info Part #1 Game Name General Release D City. Platform GTA 1 13 October 1997 Liberty City,Vice City,San Andreas PC PlayStation Game Boy Color GTA London1969 29 April 1999 London PC PlayStation GTA London1961 1 June 1999 London PC GTA 2 22 October 1999 Anywhere City PC PlayStation Dreamcast GBC PSP(?) GTA 3 22 October 2001 Liberty City(GTA3Era) PC PS2 XBOX Mac IOS Android GTA Vice City 27 October 2002 Vice City(GTA3Era) PC PS2 XBOX Mac GTA Advance 26 October 2004 Liberty City(GTA3Era/World) Game Boy Advance GTA SanAndreas 26 October 2004 State of San Andreas(GTA3Era) PC PS2 XBOX XBOX360 Mac GTA LCS 25 October 2005 Liberty City (GTA3Era) PSP PS2 GTA VCS 31 October 2006 Vice City (GTA3Era) PSP PS2 GTA IV 28 April 2008 Liberty City(GTA4Era/World) PC XBOX360 PS3 GTA IV TLaD 17 February2009 Liberty City(GTA4Era/World) PC XBOX360 PS3 GTA CW 17 March 2009 Liberty City (GTA4Era/World) Nintendo DS PSP IOS(Can be all versions) GTA TBoGT 29 October 2009 Liberty City(GTA4Era/World) PC XBOX360 PS3 GTA 5 Unknown Los Santos Unknown In GTA 4 GTA IV,TLaD,GTA TBoGT,GTA EFLC,GTA 4 Complete Edition— it is Liberty City and Alderney State General Release D - General Release Day in this article it means the first release of the game It doesn't depend on Platform Category:Grand Theft Auto Little Info Part #1